High school affairs
by Yumiko Kazumi
Summary: Ace was furious…  And jealous and hurt and all the things he wasn't supposed to be and it drove him mad.   You see, Ace was in love with his best friend and exactly there laid the problem...  One piece belongs to Oda... sadly -.-


Ace was furious…

And jealous and hurt and all the things he wasn't supposed to be and it drove him mad.

You see, Ace was in love with his best friend. It wasn't the problem that he was gay, Marco knew that, but Marco was neither gay nor did he know of Ace's love for him.

Exactly there laid the problem.

Oh, Marco knew that Ace was lusting after some hottie, just not that it was him.

So he couldn't have known that this _action_ would hurt Ace.

_/And he will never know!/_

Ace thought bitterly dragging a hand through his hair.

The young man made sighed heavily and continued starring up into the blue sky.

His current location was the school roof.

He and Marco often spent their free time here or simply skipped classes. Together…

For now Ace was alone and he desperately hoped it would stay that way.

After _this_ he didn't want to see Marco.

_xX flashback Xx_

_Ace was tired._

"_Where the hell am I ?"_

_He scratched his head tiredly._

"_You had a narcoleptic attack in P.E. and hit your head hard on the sport equipment." The nurse said with a smile. "and now you're in the nurse's office."_

"_oh." Was the only thing he said to this embarrassedly scratching his cheek._

"_And who brought me here?"_

"_Your friend, Marco, carried you here."_

_Ace blushed at the thought of him and Marco at such a close proximity._

"_Oh and he said, he'll later check on you. He also informed the teachers about this, he meant."_

_Ace nodded slightly before laying back down and drifting off into the dreamland._

_The next time he woke up, the room was filled with pants and the creeking of a bed._

_Ace's eyebrow rose._

_He knew that the nurses in this school were sluts. If they weren't, they wouldn't wear this pink nurse outfits that showed more than they actually hid._

_That wasn't a problem to him, still he better got out of here and met up with Marco and the others. _

_Silently slipping out of bed he put his shoes on, grabbes his bag and made his way over to the door._

_All the carefulness wasn't really needed. Hell, he doubted that they would recognize him if he kicked the door shut with all the curtains closed around the bed and the overly loud moaning._

_He rolled his eyes._

_Suddenly something caught his eye and he stopped dead in his tracks._

_There on the nurse's desk laid an all too familiar bag. Ace stepped closer and stared._

_The bag was black with a big phoenix printed on the front._

_/NoPleaseNoPleaseNoPlease…/ was the only thing running through his mind._

_It was Marco's bag._

_He had given it to him for his last birthday._

_Ace took a deep breath._

_/Even when it's Marco's bag that doesn't mean that he and this slut…/ Ace wanted to gag at this thought._

_/Probably he just forgot it here, when he brought me here. Yes that must have happened./_

_Unfortunately life was a bitch._

"_MARCO~~"_

_The woman's loud moan made him freeze on the spot._

_Ace only stood there unmoving his eyes wide._

_He didn't want to, couldn't think right now._

_It hurt too much._

_Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes as he gritted his teeth._

_He fought the urge to grab the bag and throw it into their direction._

_He shook the fought of._

_Marco wasn't his and never was._

_/…and never will be…/ he finished in his thoughts._

_As he walked out of the room a lone tear ran down his face._

_xX flashback ends Xx_

Now he was lying here and mourning over the latest events.

/_Damn I act like he cheated on me!/_

Ace shook his head.

Marco wasn't his! How often did he have to remind himself of this?

And if we're already at the point of self-loathing, how about the fact that if he didn't stop acting like a fucking schoolgirl, Marco would find out of this love and cut their friendship!

Well that would be just great and sadly very realistic.

Ace sighed again.

It wasn't even his fault that was in love with the blonde!

It was all Marco's fault. Ace hadn't liked him or his friends, when he came to this school. But Marco didn't give up. It took him weeks of convincing until Ace accepted their friendship.

By then he had learned a lot about Marco, like his deep caring for his friends or how he always protected everybody from great dangers like fangirls.

He had been the only one to successfully compete with Ace, to dominate him. The only one who had at all times and places put up with Ace and his moods and his sexuality.

Ace doubted that the blonde knew how much he had impressed Ace, how he made him fall head over heels for him.

God! He really loved that man too much.

Ace closed his eyes.

He didn't know what he wanted. On the one side he was just so damn happy whenever Marco was around and on the other side this one-sided and, oh so, risky love tore his heart on two.

He groaned and pushed all this thoughts away leaving only emptiness behind.

From this lonely emptiness he was taken into a dreamless sleep. For once he was really glade for the narcoleptic fits.

When he woke up, he could instantly say that something was different.

The fact that he didn't hear the pupil's voices in their classrooms under him –the windows had been open because of the warm day- wasn't bothering him.

He had probably just slept very long that always happened from time to time.

No, that didn't bother him, but he wasn't alone on the roof anymore and that surely bothered him.

At the moment of this realization, he promptly sat op, only to come face to face with a certain blonde haired, bored looking guy.

"Marco." Ace whispered in shock.

Said young man raised an eyebrow.

"W-What are you doing here?" Ace cursed himself inwardly for stuttering.

"I could ask you the same thing." Marco calmly replied.

"You were in none of your afternoon classes. Nobody not even Thatch or me knew where you were."

Marco studied Ace's face closely.

Said boy looked away.

"It's none of your concern."

Marco's gaze got sterner. Ace didn't look at him.

"You're acting weirder and weirder these days and today is only the top of the iceberg, so would you now tell me what's wrong? I am your best friend and I have a right to know this!"

"Exactly." Ace said bitterly and laughed.

Marco looked strangely at him.

Ace tried to stand up, but was suddenly pulled back and thrown on the floor.

With wide eyes he stared at the older boy who was leaning over him.

One of his legs was settled next to his hip, while the other was between his legs. Marco's hands were on each side of his head.

Ace swallowed audibly.

Ace would have blushed at the possibilities this position offered and the images in his head, if it weren't for Marco looking at him like _that._

Thos blue orbs were boring into his with a gaze that seemed to reach into the greatest depths of his very soul, although that wasn't even the worst thing in Ace's opinion.

Ace was getting hard and Marco was again to blame.

His warm breath ghosted over Ace's slightly parted lips and the realization how close they were made his heart beat quicken.

He prayed that Marco wouldn't see his blush or the slowly forming bulge in his pants…

Especially the latter…

Carefully Marco started to speak.

"So… will you tell me the reason now or do I have to force you?"

Ace's blush intensified by the things _force_ could mean. Not trusting his voice he stayed silent. Marco moved closer in return.

"Hmm?"

The older one asked his lips curling slightly.

Ace tried his best not to gasp and blush more, if that was even possible. After another second of silence Marco leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against Ace's.

The dark haired boy's eyes widened and he immediately pushed back against Marco's lips.

Marco's lips were warm and soft against his own. Ace pushed up against the older boy. He wanted, he _**needed**_ to taste more of him. All his worries had been pushed aside the moment their lips connected and his mind was hazed with pure bliss.

Marco on the other hand appeared to be more in control, because he cupped Ace's face in his hands keeping the kiss from getting too messy.

As both of them needed air Marco broke the kiss earning a whimper from Ace.

The freckled boy was flushed, his hair tousled and he was panting. Oh boy, how much Marco **loved** the pretty picture he was making.

Marco smirked at him and licked his lips sexily. Ace's breath hitched and Marco's smirk grew. The blonde leaned down again and started licking and kissing a path from his chin to his neck where he softly bit down earning a low moan from Ace. Ever so slowly he made his way up to Ace's ear ending up nibbling at his earlobe. Ace shuddered beneath him.

Finally Marco began to speak.

"I was _**really**_ happy, when you ran away today… That showed you actually cared…"

His warm breath tickled Ace's skin making him shudder again, though it also brought back the feeling of jealousy.

"You recognized me…?" Ace whispered.

"Who do you think I came for in the first place?"

Ace blinked confusedly and opened his mouth, but was interrupted before he could say anything.

"You can't remember. You were sleeping."

He chuckled at Ace's questioningly look.

"I kissed you, while you were sleeping…"

He moved up so he was face to face with Ace.

"… but the nurse caught me and blackmailed me into pleasuring her."

Marco made an unpleased sound.

"I was worried about what you would do, if you found out that I liked you. Seems like worried for nothing, hmm~…?"

Ace nodded stupidly his mouth hanging open. His best friend, the man he loved, had not only told him that he was gay, but that he wanted to be gay **with** him.

Before Ace could even voice out his happiness Marco started talking again.

"Nevertheless I upset you. I guess I have to make it up to you now, don't I?"

His eyes twinkled mischievously his usual smirk in place.

Ace gave him his usual cocky in return. His good mood was back and he was going to enjoy every moment of this new situation.

"Yes you should or **I** will punish **you**."

He answered with a seductive tone momentarily startling Marco with his sudden cockiness; yet his words just fueled Marco's desire and imagination. Ace dominating him? Well that was an idea he should keep in mind for later…

He attached his lips back there where they belonged, right on Ace's, but this time the kiss was different. Neither of them was holding their lust back and need anymore. Marco's tongue had pushed past Ace's lips and was currently roaming in the hot cavern. Yet Ace was not going to simply surrender and fought back trying to get some dominance.

Marco played along.

Their tongues played with each other making the kiss messier and more passionate than ever. It probably would have gone on like this, if Marco hadn't caressed Ace sides with a feather-light touch making latter pant.

Ace wanted to protest, but Marco was faster. He opened Ace's shirt and went straight for his nipples sucking on one and pinching the other. He _**really**_ liked Ace's sensitiveness. Ace was writhing and moaning under him, although Marco hadn't even started.

Marco was pulled out of his thoughts as Ace pushed his hands in the blonde's hair. He gripped it and dragged Marco up so that they were face to face again. Ace was out of breath; still he kissed Marco like his life depended on this.

Marco gladly kissed back until a deep moan left his mouth being muffled by Ace's smirking lips on his. Ace obviously wasn't willing to give the lead to Marco so easily, as a meddlesome hand found his way into his shorts and underwear stroking his manhood with solid strokes. Marco moaned louder as Ace's hand got cockier and cockier.

He would have come right then and there, if he hadn't gripped both of Ace's hands and pinned them over the freckled boys head.

"That…" Marco panted. "…was not a wise thing to do…"

Securing both hands with one of his own, he grabbed Ace loose tie and tied his hand together.

"Oi." Ace said recalcitrant.

Marco gave him a dark smirk in return. Ace paled. Oh, oh…

"Marco?..."

The blonde didn't answer.

With a swift motion he pulled Ace's pants and boxers down. His eyes were shadowed so Ace couldn't see the mischievous gleam in them. Oh boy, Ace was so doomed. At least that was what he thought himself, even if he couldn't see Marco's face. He knew the other boy good enough to remember where his borders lay. To say that he just crossed one was unnecessary…

Without any warning a warm cavern covered his manhood and sucked. **hard**.

Ace practically screamed at the pleasure.

"MARCO!"

Unfortunately this only turned the blonde more on and made him suck harder. Ace moved frantically trying to grip Marco's hair, pushing his hips up or trying to do **anything** that made that sweet torture more bearable, but his hands were bound and the older boy had a secure grip on Ace's hips.

Ace wanted to scream in frustration, yet the only thing leaving his mouth were loud moans and pleas for more. He knew for sure that his throat would be sore tomorrow.

He didn't mind.

The white flashes in his vision, the feeling of Marco's head bobbing up and down and what else the other was doing to him was just too good. The younger boy's breath hitched for a moment and before he could warn Marco in any way, he came.

Marco was luckily fast enough to draw back and so Ace covered himself with his own cum. The latter panted heavily, as he stared up at the other with half closed eyes. Ace looked slightly confused at Marco, once he saw the smirk. He expected something _bad_ to come. Marco was not already done was he?

But Marco only leaned down locking their lips in a sweet kiss. Ace tensed shortly and then kissed back. He felt a hand carefully stroking over his stomach wiping the cum away and Marco pulling him with his hands on Ace's hip closer; nothing more and then…

Ace scream was muffled by a pair of lips.

Ace hissed at the dull pain in his ass and somehow managed to glare at Marco between the tears in his eyes and his ragged breathing.

"Y-you ass…" he growled.

The blonde only smirked and leaned in planting soft kisses at the corner of the younger's eyes. He chuckled lightly while he waited patiently for Ace to adjust. He busied himself with showering Ace with kisses.

Ace really, really wanted to hit Marco yet he couldn't. Not only were his hands bound, literally, but also were the kisses Marco presented him and the length within him _rather_ disturbing. Nevertheless it hurt. Maybe he shouldn't have challenged Marco…

Unimportant, he decided, as Marco slightly moved inside him. This elicited a light moan from Ace and was the allowance to finally move for Marco.

The blonde didn't waste a minute pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back in. Both of them moaned deeply at the same time. Marco tried his best to keep the pace steady, however he hadn't prepared Ace and…. Oh god!

Marco moaned loudly.

… and Ace was damn tight.

Another moan. This time Ace was the one who moaned. Marco guessed that he had hit his prostate. A spot he should remember. From now one Marco's only goal was to hit that single spot burying himself deeper and deeper into Ace who screamed out of pleasure in return. He hit the spot over and over again, while bumping Ace's erection in his hand in rhythm.

Both of them wished that this would simply go on and on and on. Yet none of them could last any longer. With a hoarse scream Ace came first spilling his cum in between their bodies. Marco on the other hand buried himself deep into Ace for one last time filling the boy with his own cum.

Marco slumped down.

With his remaining strength he rolled down from Ace.

Both boys laid panting next to each other. Marco carefully pulled Ace closer and snuggled into him. Ace grumbled something inaudible; nonetheless he snuggled back into the warm body next to him. Marco chuckled.

They stayed like this for several minutes until Marco rolled them both over and started to put Ace's clothes back on and freeing him from his bondage.

"Stop…stop doing that! I can dress myself." Ace said pouting at the other.

"I don't doubt you can, but your hands are shaking too much. It would take longer." He stated calmly.

"Are you that desperate to get home?"

"Hm~." Marco only said and finally finished his task.

With a fast motion he lifted Ace up.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?"

Marco didn't answer, but rather pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"First you're mine, remember that! Second, we, 30 minutes, in my flat, a second round, you get the lead." Marco purred in an eager voice.

"fine with me, but first I can't walk and second…"

Ace wasn't able to finish, before he was lifted in to Marco's arm who dashed off carrying Ace bridal style.

Well… let's say they only needed 20 minutes in the end…

_Well… I so messed this one-shot up T.T… maybe I am thinking to negative right now, but this is my first yaoi one-shot and first lemon… oh god… hopefully somebody reads and likes this…_

_Because if somebody likes it… I would write another one-shot fitting into the branch of high school love …_

_I already have ideas for a kiddXlaw or mihawkXzolo story… you can also make suggestion, if you want^^…_

_So… well… hope you liked it^^… and please revieeeew!_


End file.
